partizanfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary and Recap
Episode Description Welcome to the final episode of the Road to PARTIZAN. This week, Dre, Jack, and Austin talk through and discuss through the entirely timeline of events, reflecting the events of the past 10 weeks of play and as outlined during the Microscope games from the past two weeks. For your convenience, we’ve added the Microscope timeline below to help you follow along. There are even a few new events added to round a few things out and fill in a few key details. Whether you’re a new Friends at the Table fan listening for a quick snapshot of the lore leading to PARTIZAN, or if you’re hoping to remind yourself of everything that happened on the way here, thanks for listening! I hope you’re looking forward to next week’s episode, PARTIZAN 00, as much as we are! This week on the Road to PARTIZAN: Summary and Recap ////PARTIZAN PALACE DATE ENTRY | 100 P.M. 03 43 \\\\ . . . ///OPERATION: CHOOSE SECTION: ANNOUNCEMENTS && PLATFORM | DISPLAY TOP RESULT\\\ . . . //WELCOME TO THE PALACE\\ . . . /OPERATION: EXTRACT KEY QUOTES | BULLET FORM\ The Palace offers all citizens of the Divine Principality access to verified news, information, and advice through any terminal device. Designed by Stel Columnar’s most advanced technicians, built by the sharpest materials engineers in Stel Orion, spread through Divinity with speed only achievable by the fleets of Stel Apostolos, filled by Stel Kesh with the knowledge and history of countless generations, and operated by the firm and caring hand of Stel Nideo, the Palace represents the breadth of Divine ingenuity and aptitude. Information on The Palace will always be perfectly reliable, thanks to teams of researchers, recorders, and adjusters dispatched across the galaxy. Additional features include local almanac data, key scholarly texts, and a liturgical calendar. Whether you'd like to pursue a vocation with the Palace, submit a feature request, or want to report questionable material, simply travel to your local Palace office and administrators will be happy to assist. Plot Opening A declaration to All Divinity in this AUSTIN (as Dahlia/The Glorious Princept, overlapping): -in this, the year 1418 AUSTIN (as Cynosure): -of its Perfect Millennium: Austin (as both, swapping and overlapping): My name is Dahlia name is Cynosure Kesh. And today I die, so that I may rise again as the Living Princept of all space and the material instantiation of the will of our people. As is demanded, I offer this final testament of service: AUSTIN (as Dahlia): I will that Dahlia’s victory at Torru be inherited by Ker’asilia, as it was Kers skill and fortitude that won that day. AUSTIN (as Cynosure): I will that the praise offered to Cynosure’s collection of verse, In All Days, the Sun Second, be granted to Fiona Anthelion the Eighth, whose composure and aplomb breathed life into his words. AUSTIN (as Dahlia): I will that their title as Six-Fold Champion be bequeathed to the elect Licania, whose might and honor in the tournament lifted the field, whole. AUSTIN (as Cynosure): I will that his unifying efforts in the Kesh-Coronet Trade Dispute of 1390 be passed to the elect Rye, who, though a rival in those proceedings, assured a most harmonious outcome for the Principality writ large. AUSTIN (as both, swapping and overlapping): I will that all remaining assets and acclaim be reclaimed by the true masters of Divinity, her noble citizens. And in my first act as the True Living Princept, I say this: AUSTIN (as Dahlia): I say this: It is time to right the wrongs perpetrated by the corrupt elites of Divinity- AUSTIN (as Cynosure): -and reject the disunionist lies of the False Princept. AUSTIN (as both, swapping and overlapping): I vow this: In my reign, we will retake our homes, and from the People’s Throne, I will usher in a new age, a new Millennium: AUSTIN (as Cynosure): The Millennium of Peace. AUSTIN (as Dahlia): The Millennium of Glory. Closing Cast * Austin Walker * Andrew Lee Swan * Jack de Quidt Category:Road to PARTIZAN Episodes